


War paint

by nishanightray



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmate AU, au where colors appear on your skin when your soulmate touches you, mostly kissing and touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Juminzen week day4, prompt: AU.(Not part of the 'growing attached' series, of course!)--Zen’s lips are painted red, almost like the ruby color of his eyes. His fingers are tinted of blue, his neck covered in pink kisses, his chest and stomach printed with green fingers –every patch of skin where Jumin has touched him.





	War paint

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I like how it turned up to be. I've wanted to writed something like this for a while now!
> 
> 1\. Soulmate AU - colors appear on your skin where your soulmate touches you.  
> 2\. Established Relationship!!  
> 3\. Title takes inspiration from a song by Kelly Clarkson. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**war paint**

 

**.**

 

Zen’s lips are painted red, almost like the ruby color of his eyes. His fingers are tinted of blue, his neck covered in pink kisses, his chest and stomach printed with green fingers –every patch of skin where Jumin has touched him.

He stops for a moment, just to stare at him. He’s very handsome, all covered in colors, all his. His cheeks and his ears are growing red, too, but not so much because of his touch rather than because of his gaze. Zen looks away for a moment, abashedly; he bites his lip, making it turn redder, but he’s in no way timid.

On the contrary, he decides to took advantage of Jumin’s pause to push him down himself, sitting on his legs.

He loses no time in pushing up his shirt, then spreads his fingers on Jumin’s stomach and watches, enraptured, as flowers of paint starts blooming on his skin, mainly blue, reminding him of irises. Jumin doesn’t complain, but simply continues to stare as Zen lets his fingers draw figures on him, as though his stomach is an empty canvas.

Drawing on each other, using their skin as canvases seems to be the only way they can communicate without biting their head off, and it’s good enough, for now. Having arrived to this point seems to be a conquest in itself; they have gone a long way since discovering their soulmate bond, which has come completely out of the blue for both of them.

The first time the bond has activated, they’ve been fighting.

A beautiful red color has bloomed on Jumin’s cheek, where Zen has punched him –not pretty at all, just shocking and, frankly, earth-shattering.

They’ve somehow managed to hide it until now, even from their friends, but they know they will notice sooner or later; they can still touch with clothes, but skin to skin contact immediately causes colors to appear on them. They can’t just go on hiding it forever, but for now it’s enough to ignore it while they’re in public and pouring everything out when alone.

But it’s not like being soulmates has changed anything between them, either.

They have since long started dating, at first casually, then not so much. Zen now wonders if this is fate, too, if maybe him being attracted to Jumin has been because of the bond right from the start. He doesn't like the idea of it being decided from the start; he's more of a person who wants to control their own path. He has heard since young that bonds can activate in any phase of life, sometimes sooner, sometimes later, and sometimes never (Zen doesn’t want to imagine how it is –a world without colors- now that he has seen how beautiful they are).

The soulmate bond hasn’t changed anything, but, once he has got used to it, Zen has come to rather like it.

He enjoys watching colors appear on Jumin where he touches him; it gives off the feeling of something like a mark, but softer, kinder. The colors fade in about one or two hours, leaving no trace, not even one drop. But they can communicate what words can’t. Skin is a canvas they can use, so that Zen doesn't have to say out loud how much he likes this jerk, the man who can always get under his skin.

Jumin trembles a bit as Zen’s fingers reach his sides.

The touch is ticklish, not pleasant, so Jumin grabs his hands and stops him –as a brilliant yellow expands from the tips of their fingers to their wrists, he pulls Zen onto himself, reaching up to kiss his red mouth again and again.

He reaches up, again and again, and his lips turn blue and the kiss turns purplish.

He still doesn’t know how to tell him what he feels –he has spent too much time repressing his feelings in name of reason, logic and business, and now he’s paying the price of it – that he _loves_ him in his own way. He wishes Zen could tell just from this kiss; for now, it is enough.


End file.
